


Today was a Fairytale (July 2006)

by helsinkibaby



Series: The Pieces of my Life [20]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie never felt like a fairytale princess growing up. On her wedding day, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today was a Fairytale (July 2006)

  
Growing up, Ellie never felt like a fairy tale princess, not even when her father became the Governor of New Hampshire and she lived in a mansion that looked for all the world like a palace from one of her story books. Studious and shy, she was never one for the limelight, preferred to stay in the background, out of sight and she was happy that way.

She still is.

Today though, her wedding day, things are different.

Today, it's no exaggeration to say that the eyes of the world are upon her; reporters from all over the country, dignitaries from all over the world descending on Washington to cover a Rose Garden wedding. It's been nothing short of a military operation and poor Will Bailey, low man on the totem pole, had had the job of trying to shepherd her and Greg through the morass of red tape involved - it was a miracle any of them had made it through with sanity intact.

Wonder of wonders, despite offers of bribes flying around, the design of her wedding dress has remained a secret and as she twirls in front of the mirror in her bedroom - the bedroom Greg proposed to her in, and she grins at the memory - as her bridesmaids and her mother look on with tears in their eyes. The dress is ivory, strapless, tight on the bodice and a-line in the skirt, a train long enough to deserve the name but not long enough to be dangerous - she's known to be clumsy from time to time and with Greg's penchant for enthusiastic movement on the dance floor, she's taking no chances. What seems like a million small stones catch the light as she moves and she knows she looks every inch the fairy tale princess she never dreamed of being.

Her mom helps her put on her veil, brushes her hair back - she'd idly considered putting it up, Greg had point blank told her that he wouldn't marry her if she did. "I like your hair out," he'd told her at the time, running his fingers through it and she'd given in without too much of a fight. (She'd been fairly set on having it down anyway, but it didn't pay to let him know that.) "You look beautiful," Mom tells her and Ellie swallows hard, trying very hard not to cry.

She gets choked up again when her dad speaks to her before he walks her down the aisle, and she gets a litlte nervous then too. But all she has to do is look to her destination, to the altar, to Greg waiting for her, back to her, John at his side. As the music starts, she can see him stiffen, can see John leaning in to whisper something in his ear and that's when Greg turns around and their eyes meet.

If Ellie ever called Greg her handsome prince, he would laugh at her, but that's what he is, and never more so than today. When he looks at her, his eyes light up, mouth forming a very obvious "wow" (and in days to come, that little detail will be all over the internet and they will smile and not care) and Ellie floats down the aisle towards him.

The ceremony seems to fly by, vows and rings exchanged all too quickly, and when Father Cavanaugh pronounces them husband and wife, the congregation cheer as Greg kisses her in true Greg style, dipping her low and theatrical.

She thinks her dad mightn't approve, looks over at him when Greg lets her up and her head stops spinning, but he is grinning and applauding along with everyone else.

He keeps smiling for the whole day, through the photographs and the meal and the speech where he pays tribute to Ellie and Greg, who he says, "became a member of our family many years ago...today was just making it official."

Their first dance is a slow ballad, where they do little more than sway to the music, grinning at each other and exchanging fleeting kisses. "I love you," Ellie tells him, and she knows that it might be a cliche, but today was a fairytale and all her dreams have come true.  



End file.
